I WANT TO BELIEVE 5: LA REVELACIÓN
by Enigma-X-Azul-Celeste
Summary: la única persona a la que de verdad ha amado el maestre Grinto, se manifiesta para hacerle una advertencia: un futuro negro para alguien de los Combo Niños...


_**DISCLAIMER**__: Disclaimer: Los Combo niños y sus personajes por ley, no me pertenecen, mas que a Carlo de Boutiny, Caroline Pierce y Fabienne Gambrelle, sus creadores, al usarlos en este relato no significa que quiera sacar provecho de ello…. Solo Cinza y Celeste son de mi propiedad, Patinha es un personaje inspirado en un antinguo mestre Capoeira: __**Vicente Ferreira **__**Pastinha (video .com/watch?v=WmlivXc2eAQ )**__….Sin embargo: Serio, Azul, Paco y Pilar además de sus maestres, aunque tengan dueños, nos pertenece a sus fans, quienes los queremos de corazón, ¿no creen?, yo si._

_Nota del Autor: Hola… nuevamente yo con otro relato mas… En esta ocasión es al Maestre Grinto a quien le tocará vivir una experiencia diferente durante un sueño…Celeste le hace una revelación a Grinto sobre un futuro incierto, pero que sabe que será doloroso para todos… espero que les guste y por favor…déjenme un review… porque los comentarios son la "gasolina" que hecha a andar mi cerebro… solo una aclaración, no hay narrador ni nadie que explique los sentimientos ni las acciones de los personajes aquí, y ¿sabes porque?, porque quiero que __eches a andar tu imaginación y sientas lo que ellos aquí están sintiendo… es algo así como… un "relato interactivo"…:) , solo habrá algunas observaciones dentro de paréntesis… _

_Muchas gracias a quienes me han agregado como "favorito"… es un honor para mí saber que les __agradan los delirios que hago... bueno, que hace mi cerebro… _

_Haxta Luego…_

_INICIAMOS… solo imaginen… es un sueño… todo esta tranquilo, oscuro… de repente surge una pequeñísima luz y comienza a surgir una bruma ligera…de repente la bruma comienza a centrarse en un solo sitio, de donde surge una figura, una hermosa mujer vestida con una túnica blanca… es Celeste… el amor de toda la vida del Maestre Grinto… tiene una voz melodiosa, que tranquiliza al hablar…_

_**CAPÍTULO 5.- UNA REVELACIÓN**__…_

_- Hola__ Grinto… tenía que aparecer Cinza para que te acordarás de mí, ¿no es cierto?_

_- ¿Celeste?_

_- Así es…_

_- ¿Pero como...?..._

_- ¿… es posible que esté yo aquí,si fallecí hace mucho tiempo?... es simple, tu me trajiste el día de hoy… siempre estoy a tu lado, Grinto, pero en tu afán de olvidar el pasado, también me olvidaste a mi…_

_- siempre terminas mis frases, Celeste, siempre te anticipas a mis pensamientos…_

_- porque te conozco, Grinto…._

_- Yo nunca te he olvidado…_

_- pero tampoco me has recordado…_

_- tu sabes por qué…_

_- si, ambos lo sabemos…… __ Grinto.. no se trata de escapar de tu pasado, ni de olvidarlo… se trata de que vivas la vida con ello…_

_- es que si trato de recordar… el dolor me invade como en aquella ocasión…_

_- de eso se trata, Grinto…tienes que aprender a vivir con ese recuerdo doloroso…_

_- mas dolor que el haber perdido al gran amor de mi vida por un terrible y egocéntrico error… no puede haber… _

_- no te culpes… no sabías lo que podía pasar…_

_- eso es vedad, pero he tomado la firme determinación de que eso no llegue a pasar nuevamente…_

_- ¿lo dices por Paco?_

_- como siempre adivinando mis pensamientos…_

_- Paco no es como tú, cuando eras pequeño… ese es un punto a su favor… puede ser un poco egocéntrico, pero no es tan extremista como lo eras cuando niño…_

_- Pero podría llegar a pasar…_

_- No, Grinto… Paco definitivamente no es como tú… al menos el tiene corazón… tú mismo te has dado cuenta… has sembrado la humildad entre tus discípulos, el respeto, la confianza y la lealtad…_

_- las directivas de__ la capoeira…_

_- eres un maestre… y para mí, el mejor de todos…_

_-¿ y que dice Patinha?_

_- ja, ja.. el solo dice,… "tenía que ser el cabeza dura de Grinto"… te extraña mucho…_

_- lo sé… yo también…_

_- pero, bueno, no vine hasta aquí solo para hablar de nosotros… vine aquí para darte un mensaje…_

_- ¿mensaje?, ¿de quién?_

_- mas que un mensaje, más bien es una advertencia…_

_- Celeste… si has venido para acá eso significa…_

_- sí Grinto… se avecina un acontecimiento terrible, esta me temo que va a ser una de tus mas grandes pruebas para poder ser Mestre Mor_

_- Celeste… si es más de lo que tuve que pasar para ser cuarto… entonces no quiero ser un Mestre Mor_

_- Ya eres un Mestre Grau, Grinto…_

_- ¿ya? ¿Cuando lo conseguí?..._

_- ¿Acaso eres tan distraído que no te diste cuenta?_

_-pues creo que sí…_

_- Grinto… durante el tiempo que estuviste de ermitaño lograste aprender muchas cosas importantes en poco tiempo… algo que Patinha tardó en conocer…_

_- pero no he logrado aprender la suspensión animada… eso es primordial para alcanzar la excelencia que significa el Mestre Mor_

_-pero hay excepciones…_

_-yo no quiero ser una excepción, si llego a ser Mestre Mor, será con todas las de la ley…_

_- está bien, pero… ¿no se te hace que es mucha pérdida de tiempo el que estemos peleando precisamente estos momentos en que vengo a darte una advertencia?, no tengo mucho tiempo, tuve que romper algunas reglas para poder venir hasta aquí, después de tanto tiempo…_

_- ¿cuando será el día en que no rompas algo?, nunca seguiste las normas, hacías lo que querías.._

_- (sonrisitas) si, pero no era la única, tenía a alguien que siempre me seguía…era mi cómplice para todo, y yo de él…¿no crees?, yo sí… nunca olvidaré esta frase… me gusta mucho…_

_- ¡Ah, Celeste!... __como te extraño…_

_- lo sé, Grinto… yo también… y lo sabes… pero éste no es el momento para lamentar viejos hechos…_

_- tienes razón… si estás aquí es que sucederá algo importante…_

_- dime algo, que es lo mas importante que tienes ahora…_

_- Celeste… tú lo sabes…_

_- ¿Cinza?_

_- si, bueno, mas bien, mis discípulos…a los 5 los quiero como si fueran mis propios hijos…_

_- lamento escuchar eso, Grinto…_

_- ¿porqué?... … …no… ¡no!...¡Celeste… no me digas que….!.._

_- Si,no quisiera ser yo quien te diga esto, pero… perderás a uno de tus discípulos… pero será un mal muy necesario… _

_- … … … … … ¿como va a suceder?…_

_- tu te darás cuenta… cuando uno de ellos enferme de gravedad…_

_- podré salvarlo con mis conocimientos…_

_- no, su mal es de familia, no podrás hacer nada al respecto… pero él sí…_

_- Celeste…_

_- no puedo decirte más Grinto…_

_- por favor, solo dime si __**É**__l regresará…_

_- me temo que sí… pero tu discípulo logrará detenerlo…con tu ayuda y de los demás…_

_- dime quién es…a quien voy a perder…_

_- no puedo, no sabes como lamento no poder decirte más…. Pero no puedo…_

_- solo una pista… … …_

_- … (suspiro de celeste)… su… alma es tan artísticamente pura que… sólo él sabe el valor real de un corazón enamorado…_

_- el valor del Amor…_

_- sí, como tú supiste lo que es ser así…_

_- me has dado un golpe terrible, Celeste…_

_- lo sé Grinto… y lamento tener que habértelo dicho…_

_- ahora no sé que hacer…_

_- no podrás hacer nada, Grinto, todo tiene y debe ocurrir… sólo debes hacer el esfuerzo porque él sepa que es lo que tiene que hacer…y sobre todo, no te desesperes… _

_- que me dices de Cinza…_

_- gracias a la muerte de él… Cinza logrará ver de nuevo… es sólo una de las muchas bondades que él dejará como legado…_

_- debería decirte que eso me reconforta, pero saber que perderé a Serio… eso me devasta…_

_- lo sé Grinto…_

_-pensé que el tendría un futuro prometedor…_

_- y lo tiene…_

_- pero no por mucho…_

_- lo tendrá, Grinto…sólo confía en él… y sobre todo… en ti mismo… … … es hora de irme… Grinto…_

_- No Celeste…por favor… no te vayas…_

_- debo hacerlo… solo, por favor… piensa en mí… siempre adivinaré tus pensamientos y estaré en tus sueños…no dejes que las tristeza te gane nuevamente, seré invisible para ti, pero siempre estaré a tu lado… recuerda nuestro amor, no mires al pasado con rencor… que yo siempre me acuerdo mirándote a los ojos y el sentir de nuestro corazón, y eso aleja mi pesar… no te sientas perdido, y si la desesperanza es mucha, atáme a tu recuerdo… recuérdame que yo siempre estaré dentro de ti porque mi alma estará unida a la tuya, eternamente…te estaré esperando tranquila…_

_- Celeste…_

_- estaré… esperandote… siempre… te amo... Grinto… ( su voz se va desvaneciendo, Grinto despierta y mira la luna llena y dice)…_

_- y yo a Ti, Celeste…._

_Continuará…_


End file.
